Dates, Dresses and Duncan
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Duncan actually decided to attend Prom instead of destroy it. I think the Asian in the tux had something to do with it. HatHawk slash.


**So one of my loyal readers, Tmmdeathwishraven, requested a story and it took me awhile but I finally came up with an idea for her that fit her requirements.**

**Gosh, I'm getting Indigo flashbacks xD**

**Also this would take place before TDA since Duncan is still in high school in this story and in my mind, a year takes place between Island and Action and Duncan starts his freshman year of college after Action. Does that make sense? Read Foot in Mouth for a better timeline.**

**Disclaimer: All dashing Asians and smug goth girls are mine. Everything else is not.**

**-:-**

For anyone who knows him, it should go without saying that Duncan Kraft hates school. Or anything related to school for that matter.

He was the one who set off that stink bomb at the Homecoming game and the one who stole the head cheerleader's uniform twenty minutes before she was to compete at Nationals. Any ruined school function could most likely be credited to Duncan.

So everyone at Davidson High School including Duncan himself were shocked to see the punk at Prom.

Well, his presence wasn't really what had them talking.

Duncan leaned against the refreshment table and sipped tepid punch moodily. He was gonna kill Horatio. Screw the fact that he was Duncan's boyfriend or that he was an amazing kisser.

That bastard was going down.

Duncan glared at a girl who dared to giggle as she passed him. She quickened her pace and went to hide behind her hulking jock of a date.

"Hey Dunk," another person joined him in leaning against the table. Blue eyes dragged themselves to the girl with dread. So it begins…

"Hey Cassie," he smiled at his best friend with confidence he didn't feel. Her blood red lips just smirked.

"You know, looking so fine, wouldn't be surprised if you won Prom Princess," she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"Shut up Hunter," he drained his cup and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Its way better than mine, where'd you get it?" she asked, unfazed by his dark mood. She looked down at her dress that looked like it had come straight from an Anne Rice novel then glanced at his. "Nice Legs."

He curled his lip at her and remained silent.

Yeah, laugh it up, Duncan Kraft was in a dress. So funny. Not.

It was all Shio's fault anyway or at least that's what Duncan insisted since he was in denial that it was really all his own damn fault.

It had started when he'd made a bet with Shio. If Duncan could manage to steal the Prom Queen's crown, his boyfriend would help him utterly destroy the idiotic dance. If he got caught, Duncan would have to attend Prom…in a dress. He hadn't thought he'd actually lose. He also hadn't accounted for the Queen herself to catch him halfway out of her bedroom window with the crown in his hand.

Stupid Horatio.

"It's from Shio's sister, she let me borrow it," he spit out bitterly. Cassie chuckled.

"Where is lover boy?" she glanced around as if expecting to see a crazy Asian appear out of nowhere.

"He's not coming. Got called in to work."

This was the real reason for Duncan's mood, though he'd never admit it. Shio was supposed to take the train from his home in Alberta and spend the night at Duncan's place, attending Prom with him. But then the Asian had called him, saying the studio needed him urgently since they were short-handed tonight.

That's alright; Duncan didn't want Horatio to see him like this anyway. Even if the Asian had paid that AV geek to follow the punk with a camera. Duncan could just spot him in the corner of the darkened dance floor, snapping photos of Duncan.

He brought a hand down to fuss with the ruffled skirt of his red wine colored dress. It itched. But at least he had been allowed to wear his beloved chucks. Mostly cuz Shio hadn't wanted Duncan to break his nose tottering around in those damned heels.

He had to admit, he looked pretty good. He was man enough to pull off this dress. Anyone who made fun of him would get a face full of fist.

"Well, you'll have to get him back for missing this," Cassie leered at the cross-dressing boy and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm _so _glad he's not here to see this. God, this dance is lame," he watched the dancing couples and yawned.

"Surprised you didn't plan to spice it up," Cassie studied her nails and Duncan smirked.

"Shio was very adamant that this be a normal date. He thought two guys dancing; one in a dress would be uproarious enough."

"Would you dance with me?" Cassie shook her wide hips and laughed.

"Keep dreaming hunny," he grinned at her and she punched his shoulder, almost making him fall over.

"What about me beautiful? May I have this dance?"

Duncan looked to his right in surprise and blue eyes widened.

Shit, Horatio looked hot in a tux.

"Shi? What are you doing here?" he lifted his hand to push his unstyled 'hawk out of his eyes.

The Asian shrugged and nodded hello to Cassie who smirked.

"Ditched work, got Scott to cover for me. This was more important," dark eyes slid over Duncan hungrily. "You looked edible Duncan Donut," he licked his lips. Duncan snorted.

"So I'm just supposed to fall in your arms and dance the night away?" his anger at his boyfriend came back. Horatio chuckled.

"Heck no, that's way too gay. Just one dance then we can start pantsing the guys or slip laxative into the punch," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. He wasn't wearing his hat so white strands fell into his eyes. Duncan inwardly cursed, he was too cute. It must be the tux.

Cassie laughed, "I'll leave you guys to it," she winked at Shio who smiled lazily back before she sashayed away to threaten some poor guy into dancing with her.

"Fine, one dance…but only if you swear to wear this dress next." Duncan crossed his arms, just daring the Asian to refuse. Shio simply grinned.

"Deal, but I have a way better dress waiting for you at home," Shio stepped closer and slipped his arms around Duncan's waist. He leaned in to nibble his earlobe. "'Ow does a French maid zound monsieur?" he whispered and despite himself, Duncan smiled.

"Sounds quite dirty to be honest," they both laughed before Shio tugged his boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Oui monsieur, I must admit I am quite a _dirty _maid," the look in Shio's eyes was practically sinful and Duncan grinned as he put his arms around Shio and started to dance with him.

Okay, Duncan would admit it, dancing with Shio really wasn't all that bad. Kinda nice actually. And the looks they were getting were hilarious. Plus, Duncan took great pleasure in the obvious jealousy on some girls' faces.

He leaned in to kiss Shio's neck and the older boy chuckled.

"I knew it'd be worth it…"

"Huh?" Duncan pulled back to look at his boyfriend curiously.

"Going to all the trouble of putting you in a dress. Do you know how much time it took for me to track down the Prom Queen's phone number and tell her to be in her room at the right time?"

"You made sure I failed?" Duncan pushed Shio away in disgust but the Asian was unfazed, "That's cheating!"

"No, nowhere in the bet did it say I couldn't interfere."

"All this to get me in a dress?" he crossed his arms, finding it hard to stay mad at the criminal mastermind. He would have done the same if the roles were reversed.

"Mhm, I had a feeling you'd look great and I was right," he pulled Duncan back into his arms and stole a kiss, "_So right_," his hand slid down to Duncan's thigh and slipped beneath the tulle. Duncan tried to hold back a small groan.

Horatio kissed him again while also continuing his ministrations on Duncan's nether regions. Hopefully the chaperones weren't looking.

Duncan broke the heated kiss and smirked, then mewled when Shio had the nerve to pinch his ass.

"You know, maybe Prom isn't so bad,"

"It's about to get better," Shio pulled his pocket watch out and looked at it. Duncan merely raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get Cassie and get out of here so I can take you home and ravish you," Duncan very much liked that plan.

"What's the rush?" he asked as Shio took his hand and pulled him towards the exit.

"I thought I should have a backup plan in case you didn't forgive me. So I set the sprinklers to go off in about five minutes. And replaced the water with Kool-Aid," he smirked while Duncan grinned.

"Baby, you're awesome."

Best. Dance. Ever.

-:-

So there you have it, Duncan in a dress. Did I do good Raven?

To clarify, at my school we voted for Prom King and Queen before Prom so they already had the crowns before the dance.

I think this story is just in time for Prom season in the states. I can't remember anymore if my school had it in April or May. It was a few weeks before graduation, that's all I remember.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope your minds shall be filled with hot HatHawk cross-dressing for the rest of the day. Shio in a dress is just drool worthy.

I also hope you like Cassie. She's just a big, sassy woman with a taste for vampires and just as much a bully as Duncan.

This is the dress I found for Duncan: www .infectious threads. com/Images/big_ls_so_all_glit_dress_strapless2 .jpg

Now who wants to draw this epicness? xD

Reviews are loved, thank you.


End file.
